Interconnection between printed circuit boards and electrical cables is known in the art. Such interconnections typically have not been difficult to form, especially when the signal line densities have been relatively low. As user requirements grow more demanding with respect to interconnect sizes, the design and manufacture of interconnects that can perform satisfactorily in terms of physical size has grown more difficult.
A typical method of reducing the interconnect size is to reduce its contact-to-contact spacing, typically referred to as contact pitch. For example, compared to a 0.100″ (2.54 mm) pitch interconnect, a 0.050″ (1.27 mm) pitch interconnect can provide the same number of electrical connections (i.e., contacts) in half the space. However, typical solutions of smaller pitch interconnects are merely scaled down versions of larger pitch interconnects. These scaled down versions typically have a large overall interconnect size relative to the contact pitch, especially when additional components such as, e.g., a latching/ejecting mechanism or a cable strain relief, are included, are prone to mechanical and electrical reliability issues, are inherently expensive to manufacture, and offer limited to no customization to meet specific end user needs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an electrical connector system which can overcome the disadvantages of conventional connector systems.